Hidden Desires (A Brewie Fanfic)
by IshipLoads55
Summary: Brian is disgusted as he feels a shiver down his spine when Stewie the baby whispers in his ear. His breath seems to spread it's warmth all over Brian's body all the way down to his... NO! He can't feel this way! Stewie is an infant for the love of God! But his body is saying something different than his brain and he can't help but wander... Wait? Did Brian have feelings for Stewie
1. Intro

**So this is my first story and it's a Brewie- Stewie and Brian Fanfic. It's been in my head for ages and I'm finally getting it out there in the open. This WILL contain X-Rated content, swearing and mature themes so I'm warning y'all now. If you don't like that stuff leave now ;) Also it's near Christmas so there's no way I'll be updating every day or whatever. This will be slowly completed and I mean SLOWLY. So bear with me and we'll see this out k?**

 **So this is just the introduction but I'll be getting into Chapter 1 now so ... ya!**

 **Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!**

 **And... Ya Have fun!**

 **-IshipLoads55**


	2. Hidden Desires Chapter 1-Unsure Feelings

Hidden Desires Chapter 1- Unsure Feelings

"Brian" Stewie called. Brian rolled his eyes, putting the remote down and pausing the writing documentary. Brian didn't want to have to look at Stewie. If he did Stewie would know how screwed up he really was. Who on Earth would allow themselves to be attracted to a baby? He could barely dress alone and Brian was having sexual thoughts about him! Who does that? Brian knew he had a problem but no matter how many flings he had had his mind always wondered back to his best friend….

"BRIAN!" Stewie yelled, making Brian jump and hit his head off a lamp. Brian clutched his head as pain filled his body but he just rolled his eyes and slowly walked up towards the infants' room. He reached the door and knocked on it softly. "What is it kid?" He asked softly and the door swung open to reveal Stewie in just his diaper. "The evil witch Lois and the fat man have taken Chris and Meg out to the park and my diaper needs changing. Also I'm hungry" He says, clutching Rupert, his favourite teddy bear. Brian felt his heart drop at this thought. The idea of undressing Stewie had Brian's mind going crazy. "Sure kid I'll make you something to eat" He said, turning round and walking towards the stairs when he felt a hand tug him around. "I don't want to eat with a dirty diaper just change me first" He said and Brian felt his member jerk at the thought of seeing Stewie without a diaper on.

"Ok Kid" He said, picking up Stewie and bringing him back into his room. Brian couldn't believe it felt this good to be close to Stewie. His tail started wagging when Stewie pressed his face into Brian's neck. He gently lay Stewie down on his bed and went to the bathroom to get Stewie's diapers and his clothes. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and he felt his member start to harden. "Calm _down_ Brian. It's just changing him. Just whip his diaper off, wipe him, stick another diaper on and BOOM!" He whispered to himself, getting a hunk of tissues to dry his forehead with. He grabbed the products he needed and slowly made his way back to Stewie's room. Stewie was lying on his back giggling and he played with Rupert. Brian smiled at Stewie playing. It wasn't often that Stewie gave up building machines and travelling to alternate times and devising plans to destroy Lois and just acted like a normal toddler his age. It was usually when they were alone and Brian felt proud he wasn't afraid in front of him. He set the products down beside Stewie and grabbed a hold of his diaper. He took a deep and started slowly undoing the poppers of Stewie's diapers. One by one he undid them and then pushed the diaper off of Stewie. Taking another deep breath he gazed down at a now naked Stewie.

He had never ever seen anything as beautiful in his entire life. Ever. The sight of a naked Stewie would be forever imprinted in his mind. He suddenly felt a familiar feeling in his member. His cock was hard as rock and he knew he wouldn't last long. Brian grabbed a couple of wet wipes and started to wipe around Stewie's butt and member. His member hardened even more and when he wiped Stewie's member he felt pre-cum start to leak out of his member. Brian started to pant as he fought to not cum in front of Stewie. That would just traumatize the boy. He clenched his teeth in desperation as he finished wiping Stewie and popped him back into his yellow shirt and dungarees. He quickly thrust Rupert at Stewie and ran into the bathroom, locking it and falling against the tub. The picture of Stewie kicking with his member on show, smiling up at Brian lurked in his mind as he slowly started stroking himself. He started to pant, small primal whines leaving his mouth as he thought of Stewie's member. The thought of touching Stewie's member sent him over the edge and he released into the total, moaning. He sighed when his orgasm eventually eased off and wiped his forehead, flushing his semen down the toilet. He opened the bathroom door and went back into Stewie's room to see him looking curiously at him.

"Everything alright mutt?" He asked and Brian smiled. "Sure kid now let's go get something to eat" He said picking up Stewie. He would just have to get better at managing his feelings.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **-IshipLoads55**


	3. The Party (Part 1)

Chapter 2- The Party Part 1

"Hey Brian Mom and Dad are going away for the whole weekend to visit Mom's parents and we don't have to go!" Chris yelled, peeking around the door. Brian sat up, yawning and scratching his head with his front paw, scattering white fur everywhere. "Cool. I can go out drinking without Lois on my tail then" He said, stretching and Chris rolled his eyes. "No Brian Meg is going on some girls' trip with her friends so Mom said you've to stay at home to look after us. She doesn't want what happened last time to happen again" He said, half yelling. Brian rolled his eyes. Last time he went out to a bar he ended up puking up all over the carpet and falling over the coffee table.

"Mom and Dad are leaving so come down to say goodbye" Chris called. Brian rolled his eyes again. Great alone with Chris, who had a heart of gold but let's face it…. He was dumb as a rock. And Stewie. Brian had tried to avoid Stewie ever since the whole diaper-changing thing. He couldn't face Stewie because he knew if he did it would all come blurting out and Brian was still trying to figure out whether it was just a crush or whether it was….. no it couldn't be. Brian didn't _love_ Stewie right? I mean sure he was _attracted_ to Stewie and he would do anything to make it happen but that didn't mean he loved Stewie right? Brian shook his head slowly. " _Watch yourself Brian, you could get into a lot of trouble_ " He thought as he padded sleepily downstairs and into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. Once he'd taken a large cup of the black coffee he felt his shoulders loosen. " _Man I love coffee"_ He thought as he made his way out onto the front lawn where Peter, Lois and Meg were standing by the car. "Brian take care of Chris and Stewie. Fix them something to eat and don't forget to bathe Stewie right?" Lois told him anxiously. Brian smiled. "Of course Lois don't worry. Good luck with your parents" He said and Lois grimaced and then smiled. She kissed the top of Brian's head and then ruffled his fur, actions that would have driven him crazy a couple of months ago but now he didn't have feelings for Lois she couldn't use her… well "features" to her advantage anymore.

Lois hugged Chris and tried to hug Stewie but he batted her arm off. "Leave off witch" He said and she just smiled, indifferent. "I love you Stewie. You too Chris. We'll be back on Monday. No parties. No late bedtimes. No junk food and Brian NO BARS!" She said and for a third time Brian rolled his eyes, slurping his coffee. Peter, as usual didn't say much. "See you on Monday boys" He said and honked the car horn. "LOIIIIS COME ON! THE SOONER WE GO THE SOONER WE CAN GET BACK!" He yelled and Lois sighed, hugged Chris and Stewie again and got into the car, Meg getting in the back. "Meg's getting dropped at Patty's on the way" Chris explained when Brian looked confused. Brian just shrugged and slurped more coffee. The three boys wandered back inside and Chris went upstairs, mumbling something about homework, leaving Stewie and Brian alone. Stewie just looked at Brian, a sad look in his eyes. Brian didn't know why but he felt like he'd done something wrong. He just shrugged again and went to sit down on the couch. He flicked on the TV, relaxing and watching the news. Stewie still stood there, tears brimming over. Brian didn't notice, or atleast pretended not to. Not until Stewie started sobbing heavily in a heap on the carpet. Brian stood up slowly sitting down beside Stewie. Patting his back didn't seem to be helping so Brian pulled him gently into his embrace. Stewie hid his face in Brian's fur, sobs wracking his tiny body. "Kid what's wrong?" Brian asked him quietly. "Y-You –hic- d-don't like me a-a-a-anymore" Stewie wailed and Brian tensed up. "What do you mean I don't like you? You're my best friend Stewie" He said and Stewie jumped up, his cheeks red and his eyes blazing. "You are NOT my best friend anymore! You've ignored me ever since you changed my diaper the other day. You won't look at me, won't speak to me, won't touch me. You let Chris cook dinner the other day. CHRIS! What did I do wrong Brian? Because before that we were close. I even thought we-"He started but stopped himself, his eyes widening and Brian felt his heart start to pound heavily. "We what Stewie?" He whispered but Stewie just shook his head, walking up the stairs. A few minutes later Brian heard what was presumably, Stewie's door slamming shut. Brian put his paw to his chest, breathing heavily. What was Stewie about to say? Was….Was he about to say that he thought they could be more than friends? No no he couldn't, I mean Brian was his pet for the love of God! He couldn't! It just didn't seem possible.

Brian broke out of his daze when he heard Chris' heavy footsteps coming downstairs. Chris came and sat beside him on the floor. "Brian…" Chris started and Brian already knew what was coming. Chris was using the voice he always used when he's done something bad. "Chris just tell me what it is you've done and we'll get this over with" Brian sighed and Chris fiddled with his blue shirt. "I sch-scheduled a party. For tonight" Chris mumbled and Brian laughed. "That's it? Oh Chris that's _tiny_. It's _simple_. Cancel the party and tell them to study or something" Brian sighed, thinking it was all so easy but for the simple-minded boy it was harder than it looked. Chris looked appalled. "But I can't do that! I got Connie D'Amico to agree to come to this party! _Connie D'Amico!_ Do you realise how popular I would get if Connie D'Amico shows up to _my_ party? It'll be over before midnight and you don't even have to stay. You can go out drinking or writing or whatever' Chris tried to reason and for what felt like the millionth time that morning Brian rolled his eyes, finishing his coffee. 'If a whole bunch of teenagers are going to be rioting around the house then of course I need to be here. I can't have the house in a mess because I'll get blamed. Well I suppose you can have this party-'Brian said and Chris squealed childishly. 'Thank you so much Brian you're the best' He said, hauling himself to his feet. Brian pulled his arm. 'Not so fast. There's a couple of things you can do for me before you go organizing' Brian smirked and Chris scowled. 'Start by making me a cup of coffee then you can take me on a walk then I'll get this stuff you need for this party of yours. Then you can finish your duties by grooming my fur' Brian said thoughtfully and Chris sighed and nodded.

With a clean coat of soft white fur, freshly clipped nails and refreshed from his second cup of coffee Brian got into his car with a happy little sigh. Chris wasn't all that bad really. He supposed this party tonight wouldn't be that bad. Pulling up at the store Brian got out of the car to see his ex Jillian collapsed on the ground drunk out of her skull and in floods of tears. Usually a sight like that would have Brian's tail wagging in longing but he simply shrugged, patted her on the shoulder and stepped over her and the five or six empty vodka bottles whose contents were obviously now in her stomach in to the store. Cheese, crackers, soda, rum…. Hmm maybe not Chris. Maybe for me not for you. Brian left and when he got back to the house he discovered the house already full of people, the smells of urine and puke enough to gag you. Brian stepped over multiple passed out bodies, making it to the doorway and barely even able to open it with people. People everywhere, dancing, eating, kissing, talking and laughing. Brian could barely make out Chris in the centre of the dance floor with some brunette in a red dress. Not bad for Chris. 'Hey Brian! You made it!' Chris yelled, slinging an arm around Brian sloppily and smiling a big goofy smile. Chris was obviously already drunk off his ass.

'Come on, we're gonna gonna gonna p-play seven minutes in heaven the bottle spin' Chris stuttered, getting the games mixed up. Brian rolled his eyes and grabbed the shot of vodka out of Chris' hand slamming it back his throat. The liquid burned Brian's throat in a good way. He joined the group in the middle of the room sitting on Lois' rug which was now spattered in vodka. 'Okay rules are you spin the bottle and whoever it stops on HAS to go into that closet over there for 7 minutes' Connie, the popular girl said, pointing with a French tipped nail to the closet near the door. 'I'll go first' She said, barely able to spin the bottle with her mile-long nails. She spun the bottle which stopped on Chris. She sighed, rolling her eyes while Chris grinned. They ambled off to the closet, everyone cheering and seven minutes later emerged pink cheeked and smiling shyly. 'Brian you go next' Chris slurred and Brian huffed. Fine. Might not be too bad. A quick peck on the cheek then wait for 6 minutes and it's over. He watched the bottle slowly turn and someone's fingered nudged the bottle to a stop… to Stewie. Oh shhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiitttttttttt.


End file.
